This Wasn't The Plan
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: Everything must be done orderly, otherwise there will be chaos. If there is chaos there is confusion. If there is confusion, then I will be very frustrated. I’m not pretty when I’m frustrated. This is my mothers fault,Christmas is ruined for me!
1. Chapter 1

_This wasn't the plan._

Everything must be done orderly, otherwise there will be chaos. If there is chaos there is confusion. If there is confusion, then I will be very frustrated. I'm not pretty when I'm frustrated. This is my mothers fault, she has ruined _everything_ that I had been looking forward too this holiday break! I was supposed to stay home and help my boyfriend and best friend set up their family's holiday decorations. Of course Ryan and Sharpay's family is rich enough to afford people to put things up for them but their dad believes some things just should be done yourself.

I had been telling my mother about these plans since August and what does she do? She gives me a train ticket so I can to Wisconsin to be with my father!!! If I wanted to see him I would have said something. This has ruined the plan, I'm saying that because my mother only told me a day in advance about this whole trip and that I had less than a day to pack all of my needs for Christmas and the New Year!

I was so frazzled by the situation that I've been off track since I got dropped off at the train station yesterday morning. Now I'm in Middle Of Nowhere, Wisconsin in the freezing cold, wearing Jimmy Choo heels and black stockings, a dress with a cardigan over, a cute BCBG jacket and a scarf from Gucci. I'm freezing my ass off simply. When I got to Milwaukee I took a small plane out to Eau Claire, then I had to take a bus out to…_here_, but the rich about this is that the bus crashed on the way to the station, which is where I was to get a taxi to my fathers! On top of that! There is a snow storm so we all got off and went into Rosie's Café which has a horrible heating system by the way. We can't even leave because there is at least more than a foot of snow outside already and you can see nothing! I need an aspirin but that's in the bus which is all the way down the road most likely covered in snow! If you feel bad for me now wait until you hear the next part.

My battery on my cell phone just died, and I didn't bring my charger!!!

I'm on the way to mental breakdown and maybe even physical –

Oh how rude of me! I didn't mean to rant like that; I'm guessing you'd like to know how I got to this point. Well I'll take you back three days, to a time when I was still going to help decorate the Evans home and be there for Christmas dinner and New Years, also known as December 21st.

I'm Gabriella Montez for if I forgot to mention that in my rant.

**

* * *

December 21, 2009 – 5:43 pm ; Evans Mansion **

"You think we should put mistletoe in Ryan's doorway, I mean for if you both happen to be standing there." Sharpay said with a teasing smile to her now blushing brunette friend.

"Uh, I doubt that would happen." The petite girl replied hesitantly as her bold blonde friend stood by the door of her twins' door holding mistletoe.

"Oh come on, I've seen you two disappear in here all the time completely forgetting about me. What do you two do talk about class stuff?" Sharpay said laughing amused though her laughter halted when she realized Gabriella wasn't laughing.

"Oh gosh you do don't you." She said dead pan not as concerned with mistletoe as she was her best friends' relationship.

"Well you know Ryan, he wants to a politician, hell he could be president and well he's very focused. I mean we kiss…"

"That's it? Me and Zeke do much more than that," Sharpay said with a sly grin on her face as she sauntered over to her best friend careful of the stockings she was wearing not wanting them to run.

"Well we've…" Gabriella trailed off thinking of how little she and Ryan had done in the 2 years they had been going out. Most girls at Washington had, had sex already and here she was a virgin who didn't have a purity ring or plans to wait until _the one_. "…done things." Gabriella looked at Sharpay who was slightly shorter than her for a moment before shying away.

"Come," Sharpay said grabbing the girls' wrist and dragging her down the hall to her pink room that was the total opposite of her brothers boring blue walled with Harvard colors everywhere. Closing the door once they were in the room Sharpay took in her best friend.

Gabriella was gorgeous and there was no other way to describe her. Any guy in Washington high…hell in the state would love to date her. Everything about her looked exotic and rich in color. Her brown hair was naturally curly since she rarely did much to it but straightens her bangs and pulls them in a nice swoop and placing one of her various headbands on top. On the rare occasion her hair was straight it was for meeting someone important whom she wanted to impress. Her brown eyes told a story that she'd never shared with her best friend, though it hurt Sharpay knew Gabriella had her reasons. She was a private person and she never even told Sharpay that she even liked her brother. She was around 5'2" and had a huge heart and cared about everyone she met. Never had Sharpay seen Gabriella in a state where she couldn't handle a situation and doesn't think she'll ever live to see that day. Gabriella always had to have things neat and orderly, her room was spotless and her clothes always ironed, she doesn't own a pair of jeans.

"How are you two?" Sharpay asked with all seriousness. One thing you know about Sharpay Evans right away is she's a very real person and the total opposite of her brother.

"We're fine, I told you before Shar we're taking things slow –"

"Slow doesn't mean waiting until the wedding night to go to second base!" Sharpay yelled getting excited already. Gabriella sighed and walked over to Sharpay's bed and sat down fixing her black skirt before continuing to speak.

"Shar we both are fine with things this way -"

"But Gabriella," Sharpay said tossing the mistletoe on the ground which annoyed Gabriella but she let it go giving her attention to Sharpay who kneeled down in front of her. "There was a time when you had fun, you don't seem happy, and what kind of best friend I would be if I let you stay with someone you're not happy with for another year, even if he is my twin." Sharpay said grabbing Gabriella's hand.

The two girls had, had this conversation many times. Gabriella just couldn't bring herself to ruin her perfect life. This was part of the plan get a guy who is going to be able to provide for you and children and hang on to him. Though lately Ryan had been pushing her away and most nights she'd cry herself to sleep, not that she'd admit that.

**December 21, 2009 – 6:15 pm ; Evans Mansion**

"Well thank-you for having me over Mrs. Evans. As always it was a pleasure, and I can't wait until the Christmas dinner." Gabriella said walking out to the main hall with Mrs. Evans to see Ryan waiting at the door standing like a solider.

"Oh Gabriella it was a pleasure, and yes we can't wait to have you at dinner." They continued walking; Mrs. Evans had a frown on her face as if contemplating something, and then finally her face relaxed and she stopped walking speaking again.

"Your…mother is welcome to come along also…if she doesn't have other plans that is." Mrs. Evans said in a nice voice though anyone could tell the smile on her plastic face was fake.

Gabriella knew that the Evans didn't approve of her mother or step-father even if they both were in government and well respected in the state. Sharpay loved them along with Ryan's father, but the rest of the family thought her parents were too laid back to be so rich and powerful.

"I'll be sure to let her know Mrs. Evans." Gabriella replied with her own forced smile. Mrs. Evans nodded before walking back towards the den. Gabriella sighed quietly and walked over to Ryan who was now holding her coat in his hands with that same serious look on his face.

_Smile_, Gabriella thought as she walked over to him and turned so her back was to him as he helped her with her coat. They had been doing this same routine since they started going out, it was second nature for Gabriella.

"Goodnight Gabriella," Ryan said softly though still standing stiffly looking down at her with that same look. Gabriella smiled at him as she turned to face him. She reached her hand up and touched his cheek, he didn't even lean into it like she'd read in so many love stories, this hurt her some. Brushing it aside she stood on her tiptoes, even in heels, to reach Ryan. He bent down stiffly like he was a wind up doll and instead of allowing Gabriella to kiss his lips, he kissed her cheek standing up straight once again after the action was over, trying to hide her hurt like she hid so many other things, she smiled warmly at Ryan dropping her hand that was still in the air stupidly.

"Goodnight Ryan." Gabriella said before walking to the door and allowing a butler to open the front door giving her a sad smile showing he'd witnessed the whole thing.

**December 21, 2009 – 8:13 pm ; Montez Home **

Gabriella sighed as she sat at her vanity brushing her long locks. Once she counted to 100 she set her silver brush down with the bristles facing her. She looked in the mirror running her fingers through her soft hair and sighed again, something she had become familiar with doing.

Standing she walked over her cream colored carpet over to her desk. Sitting down carefully she looked at her Mac computer screen and checked her email to see if she had any updates on things for school and other things of importance. Seeing as there was nothing she took her hand off the mouse and opened her planner checking to see what time she had said she'd arrive at the Evans home tomorrow and what order they were going to be setting things up in.

See for Gabriella it was important that things went in order, and went smoothly. Things had to be perfect and go with the plan.

"Gabriella! Sweetheart! Could you come down here please?!" Gabriella sighed hearing the voice of her step father calling up the stairs towards her.

Closing her planner neatly Gabriella stood and walked toward her door opening it carefully and closing it leaving it opened a crack. Walking down the hall towards the stairs Gabriella thought of the work she had to do before she could go to bed. Like she had to make sure that every student in the grade got her seasons greetings email, then that all of the class presidents and vice presidents knew about the board meetings happening when classes resumed. Then she could start working ahead on her AP work so she could focus on decorating tomorrow with her future in-laws.

"You two needed me?" Gabriella asked softly. She walked into the Family room to see her parents sitting on the couch in pajamas watching Americas Funniest Home Videos.

Maria sighed silently looking at her daughter who had changed so much since two years ago when her parent got a divorce. It was a nasty one and there were many tears shed. For Maria seeing her daughter orderly and responsible was wonderful and what parent would want a child like Gabriella? She missed seeing Gabriella laughing, and having fun. She never does anything spur of the moment anymore, she always does things in an order and writes everything down in her planner so that she doesn't forget what to be doing at a certain time. Maria wasn't saying that the divorce caused this; she was thinking it was a mix of Gabriella's boyfriend and the divorce. Gabriella never did talk with Maria about how she felt on her parents getting a divorce. She'd just come home and go straight to her room. She never even told her about Ryan until she had to dress up to meet his snobby family for dinner, though she did like Mr. Evans and Sharpay.

"We have something to tell you." Maria said slowly sharing eye contact with her husband David.

"Oh god you aren't pregnant are you?! Because then I'll have to change my 5 year plan –" Gabriella said becoming so alarmed that Maria and David had to share a chuckle, though Gabriella didn't find it funny at all.

"No sweetheart we aren't pregnant, this is about Christmas break." Maria said calming down.

"Oh," Gabriella said softly.

"We're going to Hawaii," David said with a grin. Gabriella stared at him blinking a few times before showing a dazzling smile.

"Wow that's fantastic…when are we leaving?" Gabriella asked a little worried this will ruin the plan.

"Well you see…" David started but he just looked at Maria who sighed knowing what was coming.

"You aren't coming."

"Oh good cause that would have ruined the plan –"though Maria cut her off before she thought everything was safe.

"No sweetie, we're leaving tomorrow night. Meaning we aren't leaving you here in this large home, alone over the holiday. With all of the crime out there anything could happen to you."

"But mom –"Gabriella said as she started to feel some hairs on her head sticking out in a non perfect way.

"No Gabriella and you can't stay with the Evans. I think you see enough of them." Maria said with a scoff. "You're going to stay with a….relative." Maria said keeping things generic.

"Grandma and Grandpa?" Gabriella said with a slight whine that shocked Maria since she was hearing her daughter sound like…a teenager and not a business executive. David sat there with his mouth open slightly in shock. In all the time he'd known Gabriella he'd never heard her…whine.

"Uhm, well…no." Maria said in shock still wondering how she was going to tell her daughter where she was going.

"Then where am I going!?!" Gabriella asked getting frazzled, not even realizing that she was loosing her cool and throwing her plans off for that night.

"Well you're going to Wisconsin to stay with your father. Your train ticket is on the table." Maria said with sudden confidence.

* * *

**A Little story that has been haunting me for a while. I would like to know if I should continue this...or just delete it. This is just a Christmas story that I am kind of excited about. Though I'm not sure. So please tell me what you think. (:**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_When you were putting up the lights this year,  
did you notice one less pair of hands?  
__**-Christmases When You Were Mine by Taylor Swift**_

**December 22, 2009 ; 8:13 am ;Montez House**

"The train she tells me, who the hell takes the train anymore?!!! There are faster forms of transportation out there you know!" Gabriella huffed running around in her room throwing random pieces of clothing in her suitcase. Sharpay on the other hand could only sit on Gabriella's bed in shock; never had she thought she'd live to see the day Gabriella Anne Montez…snapped.

"Gabs.." Sharpay said staring at her friend who looked as if she had just come from a horror movie set. Gabriella was wearing _sweatpants_ and a t-shirt, her hair was in a messy ponytail as if she had just rolled out of bed. She had a frown on her face and her room looked like a war had happened in it literally, even her bookcase was messy.

"What?!" Gabriella huffed looking at Sharpay irritated which surprised Sharpay since normally she's the one with the attitude.

"Uh, everything will be fine, I mean you can always help decorate next year…it's not that bad, I mean I'll miss you but you know we're best friends so why wouldn't I? Ryan and Zeke are getting here soon and we'll follow you to the station and have our goodbyes. See? That's a plan." Sharpay said with a gentle smile. Gabriella sighed looking around her room for a moment before looking back at Sharpay and walking over to her giving her a hug,

"Oh Shar what would I do without you?" Gabriella mumbled.

"You'd have nothing cute to wear to the station," Sharpay said as they pulled apart which made Gabriella give off her signature giggle that caught everyone's attention.

**December 22, 2009 ; 9:04 am ; Monroe County Train Station**

"I am going to miss you so much!" Sharpay said wiping her eyes as Zeke comforted her as they said goodbye to Gabriella. Ryan was next to Gabriella holding her hand as they always did, cupped, they hardly ever intertwined their fingers.

"Shar it's only two weeks. I'll be back before you know it and we'll catch up on how boring Wisconsin is and everything."Gabriella said giving Sharpay a smile, before turning to Ryan when Zeke started wiping Sharpays tears.

"I'll miss you," Gabriella said looking up at Ryan with sadness evident in her brown eyes. Ryan looked down at her with a slight smile.

"You'll be fine." He said simply before kissing her forehead briefly.

Instantly Gabriella felt a pain in her chest realizing that Ryan wasn't going to miss her too. Glancing hesitantly over at Zeke and Sharpay she regretted it instantly. Zeke and Sharpay were in their own little world sharing little kissing and whispering in each others ears. _Why can't we be like that?_ Gabriella thought briefly.

"I brought your present since you won't be at my home to open it there." Ryan said stiffly holding a box out to her dropping their hands. Not being able to look at him, she took the gift into her hands.

"I know you'll love it. Though don't call to tell me so, I'll be busy Christmas day, many things to do. I made plans to meet with Christine Long to go over some things." He said clearing his throat a little when saying Christine Long,

"Oh, I see. Well thanks ahead of time." Gabriella said looking up at her 'boyfriend' with tears in her eyes though she tried to be happy. He didn't even notice the tears.

"Your welcome, your train has arrived; I'll see you when you get home." Before Gabriella could speak Ryan bent down and kissed her lips before stepping back allowing her to leave.

Clearing her throat Gabriella turned to Zeke and Sharpay giving them each huge hugs before following her mother and David towards the train. People were boarding and handing their tickets in. turning back towards her parents Gabriella sighed with a smile.

"You're going to be freezing in that!" Maria said shaking her head at her daughters' choice of clothing for her long journey.

"Well if you had just given me a plane ticket we wouldn't be going through this." Gabriella snapped,

"Listen sweetie I am sorry but you deserve more time to yourself. It'll be good for you." Maria said being hopeful, though Gabriella doubted she'd get any good from this trip.

"Yea mom, well I'll miss you anyways." She said pulling her mother into a hug before giving one to David.

"But mija you're not wearing enough clothing are you sure you don't want to change before you board?"

"Yea Gabriella those tights aren't going to do you much good, that coat doesn't seem very warm, and that scarf is kind of thin. You're not even wearing a hat." David said looking at what his step-daughter was wearing.

"Listen really guys maybe if you had given me enough time to get a plan together for Christmas instead of allowing me to believe I was doing one thing, when I'm really doing something else then maybe I would be dressed properly. There's only so much I can do in 10 hours! UGH!" Gabriella screamed before stomping towards the train boarding without glancing back at her friends and family.

**December 22, 2009 ; 11:45pm ; Somewhere in Chicago **

Gabriella had been on the train all day and was sick of being with human beings that she would never want to be with normally. Everyone on the train was old and had been sleeping since 1 that afternoon. There was a family in the front of the cabin with 3 noisy brats for kids. The rascals finally passed out at 10:30 after staying up 2 hours past their bedtimes. Gabriella could feel the migraine forming and just wanted off the train.

Everything about this visit was ridiculous and stupid. What could there to be in Winter, Wisconsin that there isn't in Monroe, Arkansas? Nothing that would change Gabriella's life she was sure of that.

Though being on this train had given Gabriella time to think over her life. She came to the conclusion that all she had to do was get her plan back in order. Things between her and Ryan were just getting a tad bumpy, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed. Gabriella was determined to have the perfect life and having anyone else as her boyfriend and future husband was out of the question.

Ryan makes her happy and though he was often seen as having a stick up his ass he wasn't that bad. He helped Gabriella realize that the way she was before she started going with him was childish and that there are more important things like your future. After all, Ryan was the first one to give Gabriella a planner.

**December 23, 2009 ; 1:34 pm ; Eau Claire, Wisconsin**

Gabriella looked at her phone for the thousandth time since she'd gotten off the plane at Eau Claire airport. Before boarding her flight in Milwaukee Gabriella had sent a text to her mother, Sharpay, and Ryan saying that she was getting on the plane and would text them when she was in Eau Claire. Well here she was outside the airport waiting to board her bus, and freezing her ass off with a text from her mother and Sharpay but nothing from Ryan. Nothing at all not even a simple _be safe, I love you._

He must be busy. Gabriella concluded sighing again before stuffing her phone in her bag and hurrying on the bus to the warmth.

**Gabriellas POV (rest of story)**

**December 23, 2009 ; 4:15pm ; Somewhere Towards Winter, Wisconsin**

_If this fucking little brat doesn't stop kicking my damn seat I may be arrested for murdering him_. I thought sitting on my hands to keep myself from turning and strangling the brat.

Don't go off thinking I'm some evil person and that I need to be in a asylum, cause I don't I swear. It's just that I have been on this damn stupid smelly Greyhound bus for 2 or 3 hours and this freaking hyper on pixie sticks kids has been kicking my seat the whole time. I also know what you're thinking, _change your seat_. Well I can't since this damn bus is full. I know who could possibly need to be in Winter freaking Wisconsin I've studied geography and never even heard of the place. The bus also isn't that large so these two things combined doesn't make me a happy camper.

It smells like sickness in here I don't want to breathe. I knew I should have left my Airbourne in my purse. I feel like I'm in a room of swine flu and sure you still may think I'm being a full out bitch but if you had to go through what I have been through in the past 2 days you would two.

Trust me normally I'm a composed person and I'm always in control and I never am late or have a hair out of place. Well my rubber band popped and now my hair is going curly! This just can't do, I try and look cute and I'm here getting payback from something. Why is karma a bitch?

**One hour later**

"Uh attention passengers." The driver said coming in through the speakers.

_Now what?_ I wondered rubbing my temples trying to think of how this couldn't get any worse…well you know what they always say. _Don't speak so soon._

"We seem to be smoking up here, and there's a storm ahead I can hardly see…we're going to have to pull over and find shelter." The driver continued and stood up getting off the bus with others following.

_What the hell?!? He is fucking kidding!_ Jimmy Choo is a comfortable shoe but I'm sure even Michele Obama's feet were hurting after she walked in that parade on inauguration day, and I have to walk in the snow too?!?! They have got to be kidding me.

**30 minutes later**

Well we've made it to …. Rosie's Café. I'm so cold it hurts to blink, I should have listened to my mother and David instead of letting Sharpay dress me. This just proves that plans must be thought through so there are no problems…like this!!!

Walking through the doors of the café I was instantly hit with the smell of hot cocoa and I had to just take the moment to close my eyes and enjoy it. Opening my eyes again I quickly realized that this café was pretty full already so I quickly moved to a stool by the counter sitting next to a seat away from a dark skinned girl with short black hair, and a warm smile as she talked to a small brunette girl with glasses, who stood behind the counter. The seat next to me had a coat on it so I figured that I shouldn't sit there since someone else may have.

I placed my purse on my lap and wrapped my arms around myself trying to warm up. You don't understand how cold I am I can't feel my feet! I mean I can't even tell I'm wearing shoes! That's how cold I am, ugh I need to learn to stop acting like I know everything –

"Hi," I looked up to see the small brunette with glasses who was talking to the other girl a second ago.

"Hi," I said shortly trying to save all the heat in my body.

"It's pretty bad out there…" She said before looking me over, this caused me to look down at my outfit then around at everyone else who were all wearing jeans and sweaters. "You obviously aren't from around here." She said with a kind smile that made me feel a tad more comfortable in this nowhere town.

"What gave me away?" I asked with a smile that made her laugh and look at her friend.

"Taylor, give her Chad's coat while I make her some hot cocoa on the house." The girl Kelsi said before walking off….so I can read nametags okay.

"Here," The girl said holding the coat that once occupied the stool next to me. "I'm Taylor by the way." She said once I grabbed the coat quickly putting it on not really caring about it being dirty.

"Gabriella," I said smiling at her, for some reason I really like this girl already.

"So where are you from?" She asked with a smile and interest in her eyes.

"Monroe, Arkansas," I said sadly, thinking of Monroe made me think of Ryan. Not being able to resist I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked for a new text, there were none.

"Waiting for a text?" I jumped slightly forgetting that Taylor was even there.

"Oh, uh, yea but I guess he's busy." I said trying not to show my disappointment while putting my phone away.

"Guys are funny you know, you never know what they're doing, if they're telling you the truth about who they're with or anything."

Why is she just reading my mind?

* * *

**The traveling part I'm iffy about, I really don't know how long it would take. I also didn't put much effort into it, the main part of the story is coming...trust me (:**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas  
Let your heart be light, for now on  
All your troubles will be out of sight  
**-Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

**December 23, 2009 ; 6:17 pm ; Rosie's Café**

"This storm is bad Tay, I mean I had to go to the bathroom just to get reception!" This light skinned guy said walking over to us.

His curly hair sits higher than Shars when she has it teased. I thought instantly not helping but to stare. _How can that be normal?_ Putting his phone into his pocket he kissed Taylor's forehead grabbing her hand interlacing their fingers.

"You're freezing, why didn't you put my jacket on? You know the heating sucks in here." He looked down at the stool that separated Taylor and I then his eyes slowly rested on me.

He's very handsome and sure would give the girls in Monroe something to talk about. His bone structure was deep but not so deep that he looked scary, no his bones were manly. He could play football, my eyes went to his neck then back at his face, or maybe … I looked back at his and Taylors fingers, basketball…

"Why does she have my jacket on?" the guy who I'm guessing is Chad said looking down at his girlfriend? Taylor opened her mouth to reply but Kelsi interrupted.

"Since our heating sucks I told her to wear your jacket. Hers just won't keep her warm." Kelsi winked at me placing a mug of hot chocolate in front of me. I smiled softly trying to hide how happy I was to see the drink. I cupped my hands around the mug sighed at how the warmth felt.

"Fine but you owe me." Chad said sitting down then looking back at me. I realized that his eyes were on me so slowly I turned to look at him too. From the corner of my eye I could see Taylor and Kelsi giving him a weird look.

"Yes?" I asked slowly.

"I know you," he said looking at me trying to figure it all out, though I know I've never seen him I mean come on! How could you forget hair like that?

"Sweetie I doubt you know her, she's from Arkansas." Taylor said rolling her eyes playfully at me.

"No," Chad said seriously looking at all of us. "I know her, " he looked at me tilting his head to get some better angles. "I've seen pictures of you –"

"Woah," I said without really thinking to stop.

"NO, no not like that…I mean…"He frowned a moment before dropping Taylor's hand and touching his pocket. He stayed in thought a moment, as Kelsi and Taylor started giggling at him, even I couldn't help but look at him with an amused expression. Then his eyes went wide and he turned to me, his face made me jump back a bit since I wasn't expecting it. Taylor and Kelsi were looking at him with wide eyes too though they had a different reason for their eyes being big.

Standing up her grabbed my arm making me leave the warmth of my mug and turned me in the stool. He looked at me once more putting a hand on his chin then grinning at me like he'd known me my whole life.

"Your father is Alex Montez! You are Gabriella! I love you!" he bent down and started kissing me all over my face.

"Chad!!!" Taylor yelled over the noise of the packed café. I'm sure this is breaking fire code or something.

Eventually he stopped and I started wiping my face. Okay I mean I've only known the guy 10 minutes and he's kissing my face, I don't know him like that.

"What was that for!?" I yelled going through my purse looking for a mirror.

"Oh sorry," he said a light blush coming over his face. "See your dad is a coach for our basketball team and he's amazing and we've been winning games back to back thanks to his training and game plans. He talks about you all the time and there are pictures of you everywhere. Not in the creepy way though since he's your dad. Just so you know a lot of the guys have a crush on you." He said winking at me.

"Oh gosh," I said dropping my head not even caring about the mirror. I dropped my bag on the counter and slouched, something I haven't done in a long time but it feels okay around these people.

"Yup there's this real hot pic of you and your dad on some beach…you pick nice bikinis by the way,"  
he said grinning at me, though I knew he was only teasing. Taylor hit his arm causing him to look her way and smile innocently.

"Babe come on, you know that I love you in bikinis I mean come on I have needs too." He said moving in on her, Taylor scrunched up her face trying to hide her smile then they kissed.

If I was used to sharing moments like that with a boyfriend, I would have looked away, but I'm fascinated by it. It shows love and passion and everything that you need. I looked at my phone again nothing. Maybe I should call him.

"So what are Jason and Troy doing?" Kelsi asked coming back to the counter after quickly taking some cookies and milk to those rugrats.

"Oh they are on an adventure; they are climbing icy mountains feet in the air and in dangerous weather." Chad said all mysterious making us all looking at him in confusion. He looked at us seeing that we didn't get it before sighing and saying in a bored voice"they're walking here."

"WHAT?!?!" Kelsi said rushing from behind the counter and over to one of the windows obviously not able to see much over the somehow light layer of snow on the glass.

"Are they crazy?!?!" Kelsi asked turning and walking back to us with a worried look on her face.

"Yea, but you knew that when you started dating him, you know it was his idea." Taylor said smiling at Kelsi who had a light blush on her face.

"Shut up," She said shoving Taylor lightly before going over to another table.

"Who does she date?" I asked curiously.

"Jason, they just started going out….honeymoon stage still, it's cute." Taylor said with a shrug.

"Yea but they have nothing on us," Chad chimed in wrapping his arm around Taylor catching her off guard though he didn't notice. "Five years." He said with a grin kissing Taylors forehead after.

"Oh, wow that's a long time." I said looking at the two people. I thought maybe a year; they act so in love and comfortable with each other. Though they look like they have nothing in common, Taylor seems head strong and ready for anything. Chad on the other hand is more go with the flow, and athletic. They make it work.

"Yea, Middle school sweethearts me and this one." Chad said so proud of the two of them.

"Our town is on the medium side, there are at least 1,050 people, most young families and such. Meaning we all grew up together, so it's hard not to just go with someone who you know everything about…your best friend simply." Taylor started

"It doesn't hurt that she's so damn sexy either." Chad said in a sing song voice looking at Taylor with this lovedrunk look, though I don't think he'll be hungover later.

"Whatever butt face," Taylor said hitting his face playfully,

"McKessie you are getting it when we get home," Chad said before standing to go and sit with some guys around our age at another table.

"So you're a senior right?" Taylor said as I took a sip of my now cool drink.

"Yea," I said placing my mug down turning towards her as she moved to take Chad's seat "I'm a Senior, I've already been accepted to Stanford." I said with a grin, her eyes went big and she pull me into a hug, though it was okay.

"I'm so happy for you! I got Harvard." She said though not as excited as…she should be.

"Uh oh, what has got you stumped?" I asked giving her a light nudge. I don't know where all this girl language and sense is coming from, but I feel like I'm talking to Shar, though it's even easier.

"Well, I don't know if we'll make it work is all. Long distance is hard, and I know they say you leave the girl behind but…I just can't let him go since everything reminds me of him I mean if I see a banana I think of him."

"A banana?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes a banana! We were on a date and he wanted to make me a banana split, well he couldn't get the banana open even with his strength and just started attacking it with scissors." Taylor said with a laugh, I couldn't' help but laugh either; I don't remember Ryan doing anything like that ever. His definition of a great _date_ is organizing his filing cabinet in categories and dates.

"That sounds cute; really though I think you two should talk about it, but right now just enjoy the holiday." I gave her a smile and she nodded.

"I like your outfit…though I don't think Coach Montez told you about the weather." She said trying not to laugh,

"oh hush!" I said pouting slightly taking another sip of my Cocoa. Chad came rushing over.

"I need my coat, Hoops just texted me saying they're on Maine and to meet them." It took me a moment to realize that I was still wearing his coat. I quickly shrugged it off and Chad was out the door with the guys from the table.

"I tell you there are bigger kids than the brats over there," Kelsi said as she went to clean their table.

"I hope you weren't too comfortable in his jacket, cause I'm the only one who wears his shit okay," Taylor said with a teasing voice.

"Oh okay girlfriend but he does have a nice ass," I said looking everywhere but at her bringing my mug up to my mouth slowly as she hit on the arm with a gasp.

I looked at her with smirk and she rolled her eyes

"He does doesn't he?" she said with a slight squeal. We both burst into laughter like we were best friends. It was so normal and unplanned, I liked it.

"Now you know about me, tell me about this guy who hasn't texted you back yet?" Taylor said getting serious once we'd calmed down.

"Ryan," I said softly,

"So what type is he?" she asked being very straightforward. I looked at her in confusion "Come on just because we live in the middle of no where doesn't mean that we have one type of guy at school, there are players, jocks, cheaters, gays, I mean name it we have it. So I ask again, what type is he?"

I looked at her a moment as if thinking, I bite my lip thinking of what could possibly sum up….Ryan Evans. A variety of words came to mind.

"I'm not sure what to say…he's sweet, caring, polite –"

"Listen girlfriend I'm a very straightforward person if you didn't notice, please cut the BS," She said with attitude though with caring eyes.

"he's…one who in the future has a 99.9% chance of being the husband who cares more about his work and making something of himself, than his wife. When I say work which includes co-workers."I said with a shaky voice. I couldn't even look at Taylor.

We were silent for a while and then Taylor hugged me. I needed it. She pulled back and gave me a smile.

"Then why are you with him?" She asked looking me in the eye. Why am I with Ryan?

"It's a part of the 5 year plan, which leads into the 20 year plan." Taylor raised an eyebrow at me obviously confused. "Okay see, I want the perfect boyfriend who is going places, I don't want someone lower than my standards. We'll both go to college and get degrees, then he'll propose and we'll be married and have some kids. Then a few down the line when he's a senator we'll be the perfect family. I…I don't care if I'm happy, cause I love Ryan I just…I'm happy being with him. He's part of the plan and it'd take forever to change the plan."

"Do you hear yourself?" Taylor asked looking at me in disbelief

"Yes…"

"I don't think you do. This guy is simply playing you; you are wrapped around his finger tighter than a condom on a hard penis. Sweetie you are an amazing girl I can tell already. I just think you haven't met the guy, you'll know it when you do. So scratch that plan of yours and just live. You have one life and wouldn't you hate to know that you spent it unhappy? Call him and talk," Taylor said before getting up and walking towards the bathrooms.

Sighing I thought about what she said, no one has ever said anything like that to me. Maybe she's right. I hesitantly get my phone out and hit his speed-dial. I sigh again putting the phone to my ear listening to the ringing.

_Please pick up_

_Please pick up_

_Please pick up_

"Hello?" thank god.

"Hey,"

"Oh hi, can I call you back I'm busy."

"Well actually Ryan I was wondering if we could talk…"

"Gabriella I'm really busy right now. Christine put those lights over by the window," Ryan called out.

"Christine is there?" I asked suddenly feeling alarmed and sad at the same time.

"Yes, I told you I would be meeting with her on business so I offered to have her and her family over for Christmas; she's helping with the lights. As I said I am busy Gabriella."

"Alright, I guess I'll call you lat-"

I never got to finish, he hung up on me.

Taylor came back to the counter and sat down with a sigh looking at the door then at me. I tried to cover the fact that my heart just broke in a million little pieces but, Ryan is a busy guy, I know this.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked touching my arm, I looked at her though not directly.

"I'm really-" I was cut off by the noise of running or something outside, everyone stopped. Then the door to the café opened and a herd of pale guys in big winter coats came in ringing about Rudolf.

"-Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came to say, Rudolf with your nose so bright, won't you guide sleigh tonight?" Everyone sat and watched the guys singing in amusement,

"Then all the reindeer loved him, and they shouted out with glee, Rudolf the red nosed reindeer. You'll….go….down…..in ……………..tooooorrrrr….yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" they sang with a big dramatic finish.

Everyone cheered and Kelsi made them all a round a hot cocoa but only after running over to a pale guy in the group and giving him a kiss then slapping his head. The guys moved over to the table they were at before. Taylor laughed rolling her eyes smiling at me. I laughed before looking back at the door to see one last guy coming in taking off his hat revealing hair that was short but not a buzz…a little longer and going every direction, blue eyes that connected with mine, lips that I just want to…and my guess of what's under that coat if his face proves anything a gorgeous body.

"breath-taking," I whispered unconsciously looking at him with wonder. I didn't notice Taylor looking from me to this mystery guy with a smirk on her face. Or the fact that she took a picture on my phone and made it my wallpaper.

* * *

**Okay....who is this mystery guy? Well you'll have to wait and see...I mean if you don't know....I'll just have to ask if you've ever even seen HSM.**

Love it? Hate it? just please review it xD

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_But I can have all the toys in the world and  
You see it still wouldn't mean a thing  
Can you bring me bring me love?  
Oh, Santa bring me bring me love_  
**Bring Me Love – Marie Digby**

**December 23, 2009 ; 6:17 pm ; Rosie's Café**

"Who is he?" I whispered turning from the guy embarrassed to have been staring at him so long.

"Oh just Troy Bolton," Taylor said with a smirk on her face, I snuck another glance at Troy as he walked over towards Chad and Jason.

"Really, what's he like?" I asked trying to pay attention to Taylor but it's kind of hard when you can't stop looking at someone.

"Well as I'm sure you've noticed already he's gorgeous. He's also captain of the basketball team, he's in all advance placement classes, I mean I would know." I glanced at Troy and then at Taylor that was a bit of a shock.

"I know I didn't believe it either but he is very smart but such a guy too." I nodded looking back at him before feeling creeper like and turned back towards my hot chocolate.

"Though the only thing you need to know is that he's never had a very serious relationship, meaning he's single. Have fun," She said before standing up and leaving not giving me a chance to reply.

I sighed looking down at my chocolate after glaring at the back of her head a bit. Great now I'm a loner at the bar, great. I sighed taking another sip of my drink. Where the hell are all of these people going to sleep? I mean it's getting late and there's no way anyone is making it back to that bus, if we'd ever find it. This place is cozy and all, I'm sure everyone has made friends with one another but this isn't going to work for sleep. I refuse to sleep with these people.

Speaking of sleeping arrangements where the hell is my father?!? Shouldn't he have called by now? I mean it's not like he didn't know I was coming right? I mean he had to, my mother wouldn't just send me somewhere without planning properly….well now that I think that is my mother, she's so in the moment with things it's amazing she's in politics.

This is just making my mood worst, I mean this is too much chaos for me there is no order anywhere and well…this just isn't working. I pulled my phone out and put it on the counter checking for anything from Ryan, there was nothing, this is bad. This is cocoa is good though, nice and warm, though the marshmallows are gone. Why can't they ever stay long enough for you to get all of them in your mouth?

"Hi," I jumped turning to the spot that Taylor previously occupied to see…him sitting there looking even more perfect than he had at the door.

"Hi," I said not knowing I had spoken at all. Who knew they made them like this in Wisconsin, in Winter, Wisconsin for that matter.

"I'm Troy," He gave me this smile that was lopsided and showed off his perfect teeth and made me thank god that I was in a seat already. He stuck out his hand for me to shake but all I could do was stare at it.

"You have to shake it," he said with a teasing voice, I mean I know you're supposed to shake it I was thinking.

"I'm Gabriella," I said grabbing his hand with my right but as soon as our hands connected I was shocked. We both looked down at our hands that weren't touching anymore but they were close. I looked up at him to find him looking back just as shocked by what happened.

"I think it's a sign," he said dropping his hand with a grin before leaning on the counter slightly facing me. I dropped my hand and sighed, he's one of those types. One's who think everything happens for a reason and there is fate and he probably read his horoscope this morning and it said you're going to go get a girl laid and he's trying for it.

"Why do you say that?" I asked trying to keep the irritation from my voice.

"Well, you shocked me,"

"So?" I asked looking at him really wanting to hear what he has to say about this one.

"So we're going to have a very interesting relationship." He ended with a shrug. I stared at him not believing he just said this to me.

"We aren't going to have a relationship I don't even know you," I said not liking this guy very much. He chuckled and shook his head. Like everything is just sun and roses.

"Listen I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying it's not everyday you shake hands with someone and you shock each other. "He looked towards the door allowing me to sneak a peek at his profile. He had a slight shadow on his face, but it looked good on him, made him look older than he may really be.

"How'd you get here dressed like that?" he asked looking at me suddenly, I didn't even get the chance to make it seem like I hadn't been staring at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking down at my clothes

"Well that scarf doesn't even look like it could keep an egg warm so it can't be helping you. The coat doesn't seem to be warm on the inside and those shoes aren't going to do any good in the snow. I don't even want to know what you have on under there." He said laughing at me. I frowned not believing that this…this guy was making fun of how I was dressed. I mean sure I could have planned better but damn it this is my mothers fault.

"I am fine thanks for asking." I grumbled looking forward again. I snuck a glance at my phone sighing again when I didn't see the flashing red light saying I had a message or anything.

"So where are you staying?" he asked as Kelsi put a hot chocolate in front of him giving a wink that I didn't miss.

"With my dad hopefully, I for sure won't sleep here." I said with disgust as I looked around my eyes laying on the rugrats a moment too long.

"It's pretty bad out there, I doubt Coach is coming. He has the worst phone too so I doubt his line is working." Troy replied taking a sip of his drink casually.

"How did you know who my father was?"

"There are pictures of you all over the house," He said before looking over at me sharply. "I could never miss you in a crowd." We held contact for a moment before he looked forward again.

I don't know what it is…he is different, I trust him for some reason.

"Well I don't think that means we know each other." I said with a sniff, fixing my coat on myself.

"My favorite color is Blue," he offered.

"Mine is green." I said simply, what is this 20 answers?

"I like to read." That I didn't expect he seems like a player.

"Me too," I said looking at him with a new found interest. Who is Troy Bolton? Why did our hands shock when we met? Why am I having this conversation with him? Why do I have this weird feeling in my stomach that I've never had with…Ryan?

"I'm single." I blushed slightly hearing this news, is he trying to say something. When I looked up again his ocean blues were looking at me with interest.

"Well?"

"Oh, I uh…I'm taken." For a second there was disappointment in his eyes, but the look was gone as fast as it had come.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked with a smile that I believe was forced.

"Uh…"I paused to think, "Ryan!" I yelled suddenly getting the attention of everyone in the café. I blushed and looked down at my cocoa wishing the snow would swallow me up right at this moment.

"Some boyfriend," Troy said with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?: I asked getting a little defensive.

"Calm down I'm only saying you can't even remember his name, he must not be that important anymore."

"You have a lot of opinions you know," I said starting to not like this character.

"I know, I get that a lot from girls. I just know things, I can read people and you are open like the pages of a book."

"Oh really?" I asked glaring at him.

"Yea you are,"

"Well then, what's your opinion of me?" I asked waiting to hear what he has to say, though a part of me was scared to hear it since it may be the truth.

"My thought is that you have to be one of the most boring girls I've ever talked to-" I opened my mouth to object but Troy stood and leaned down on me putting one hand on the counter the other on the back of my chair making me breathing stop.

"You have been playing this stuck up brat for so long you don't know how to be yourself and have fun anymore. You've looked at your phone while we've been sitting here; maybe your boyfriend knows you aren't happy and that you aren't happy because of him. Sometimes happiness is right in front of you, it's up to you to take it." He looked at me moving in closer, close enough for me to feel his breath on my cheeks. I shivered as he pulled away, before walking back over to the table of guys taking his mug with him.

Turned straight in the stool not wanting to look anywhere but forward, I picked up my phone and pondered things that he had said not even paying attention to my wallpaper. He was right, I'm not happy and I know I'm not happy and that I haven't been for a while. Ryan and I are really nothing alike; he was a part of the 5 year plan not a part of my heart. I pushed a button on my phone but the screen remained black. What the hell? I pushed the end button but nothing happened still.

My phone is dead, and I just thought about my charger that is still plugged into the plug by my nightstand back home. FML.

Groaning I threw my phone in my purse and sighed. This isn't going good at all. I want to cry but then everyone would think I'm such a weirdo for crying in the café while I'm sitting alone. I have a lot of things going on though I don't want to be here, I am on the verge of wanting to break up with my boyfriend and I have this strangely amazing feeling about this guy I met two seconds ago and I am in the middle of no where with no charger or aspirin. I don't have Sharpay to call and I have no where to sleep and I don't even have my own pillow! This has to be one of the worst things my mother has ever done to me in my life. I swear it is and even if it's not then it's a close second.

I stood quickly and rushed to back of the café where I knew the bathroom was from Chad earlier.

**December 23, 2009 ; 8:12 pm ; Rosie's Café**

I stood in the mirror of the bathroom and looked at my tearstained face wiping away my concealer and eyeliner making my face bare. (My damn make up pouch is in my suitcase which is in the bus, ugh.) I looked at myself and frowned, I've never liked how I looked without make up on even though I never put on much it still makes a difference from the pale girl I normally am. I ran a hand through my light curls and stuck my tongue out at myself before putting my coat back on myself buttoning up and wrapping my scarf around my neck before putting my bag on my shoulder walking out.

When coming out Troy was walking out the door and I noticed Chad and Taylor were gone also. Sighing I walked over to the counter where Jason and Kelsi were flirting, they were so cute I didn't want to interrupt I wanted to observe.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked walking up.

"Oh they went home; I don't know what to do with all of you guys here. We're supposed to be closed tomorrow and Rosie and her husband went down to Milwaukee to visit relatives so I don't know what to do." Jason reached over and grabbed her hand rubbing his thumb of the back of her hand soothingly. I wonder how a gesture like that feels.

"Well I'm sure everyone would stay at a hotel,"

"We don't have any of those." Kelsi said seeming to get sadder with everything I said. I looked back towards the door and then at Kelsi.

"Well I do wish you luck with everyone, maybe they can sleep on the bus. I have somewhere to be though so wish me luck." I said leaning over and giving Kelsi a hug which shocked me but felt right, she returned it without hesitation and smiled at me as if knowing what I was going to do.

"He really is a great guy; he's just a jerk when he's nervous. Go get him." she said giving me a shove.

"Okay," I walked towards the door before turning back and looking at Jason.

"Hi I'm Gabriella,"

"Jason," he said shaking my hand with a grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you but I have to go."

"She has a Wildcat to catch." Kelsi added under her breath, Wildcat…I like that. I thought to my self as I ran outside and looked around.

Shit its freezing. I ran in the direction Troy had gone, thank god the snow had stopped falling for now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Troy!!!" I yelled moving over the snow pile to see that Troy had stopped and turned around.

"Are you crazy?!" he asked as I came up to him panting

"You know I haven't been asked that in a real long time."

"Yea well you are," he continued to walk and I just followed him.

"Aren't you cold?" he continued looking down at me as tears rolled down my cheeks, it's really cold in Wisconsin for if I haven't emphasized this before.

"Well no shit Sherlock," I grumbled suddenly realizing just how cold I was. He laughed shaking his head,

"What's so funny?!" I asked wrapping my arms around my tighter, seriously why did I let Shar dress me like this?

"You're cute without all that gunk on your face," he said never looking down at me. I frowned slightly with a blush, _that was sweet in a way_.

"Thanks," I said lightly not able to look at him either,

Normally this is the point where things between me and Ryan would become overly awkward, but right now I feel…safe and okay. Something about Troy is mysterious and just makes me want to know more about him. Like where did he get that scar that's under his left eyebrow? What is he afraid of? What is his favorite movie that he could watch anytime?

As much as I'd hate to say it, I wouldn't mind staying in Wisconsin for the rest of Senior year just to get to know him.

"Gabriella the ice!" I snapped out of my thoughts to be startled by Troy who was moving over to me but it was too late, I was slipping backwards looking up at the sun peeking through the clouds.

* * *

**One more chapter everyone xD**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


End file.
